Matsumoto Jun
Perfil *'Nombre:' 松本 潤 *'Nombre' '(romaji):'' Matsumoto Jun[[Archivo:Jun_Matsumotogf254.jpg|thumb|312px]]' *'Apodo:' Matsujun / Oji / J / Jun-kun / Junnosuke/King DoS *'Profesión:' Idolo (Cantante, actor, Presentador) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 30 de Agosto de 1983 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Toshima, Tokyo, Japón *'Estatura:' 1.73 cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Grupo musical:' Arashi *'Agencia: Johnny´s Jimusho *'Sello discográfico: 'J Storm Biografía En 1996, a los 13 años '''Matsujun, influenciado por su hermana mayor, mandó una carta durante el día de graduación de la primaria para unirse a la Johnny's Entertainment y poco después recibió una llamada del propio presidente de la compañia invitándolo a que se uniera. Cabe mencionar que Matsujun no tuvo la necesidad de hacer una audición, siendo uno de los pocos niños “solicitados” por el mismísimo Johnny Kitagawa, pertenece a cierta élite de los Johnny's. Se graduó de Horikishi Gakuen, reconocida por formar alumnos en las artes escénicas. Antes de estar en Arashi estuvo en el grupo musical MAIN junto a Kazunari Ninomiya, Ikuta Toma y Masaki Aiba. Dramas *Lucky Seven SP(FujiTV, 2013) es Shuntaro Tokita *Lucky Seven (Fuji TV,2012) es Shuntaro Tokita *Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (Fuji TV,2010) es Kusunoki Taiga *Kaibutsu-kun (NTV,2010) ep. 9 como invitado *Saigo no Yakusoku (Fuji TV,2010) es Goto Nozomu *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV,2010) es Yame Yoshio *Smile (TBS,2009) es Hayakawa Vito *Myu no Anyo Papa ni Ageru (NTV,2008) es Yamaguchi Hayato *Bambino! (NTV,2007) es Ban Shogo *Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS,2007) es Domyoji Tsukasa *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Imakiyo-san (Fuji TV,2006) es Takada Kazuo *Hana Yori Dango (TBS,2005) es Domyoji Tsukasa *Propose (NTV,2005, ep1) Kosuke Sato *Kimi wa Petto (TBS, 2003) es "Momo" Goda Takeshi *Yoiko no Mikata (NTV,2003) como invitado es Sawada Shin *Gokusen (NTV, 2002) es Sawada Shin *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 3 (NTV,2001) es Kindaichi Hajime *V no Arashi (Vの嵐) (Fuji TV,1999) es Jun Matsumoto *Kowai Nichiyobi (NTV,1999) ep10 *Hitsuyou no Nai Hito (NHK,1998) es Takuji Ohno *BOYS BE. Jr. "Hakunetsu! Renai Shitai Shoukougun" (NTV, 1998, ep1) es Yuu *Mo Hitotsu no Shinzo (NHK,1997) es Kitamura Tooru *Bokura no Yuuki ~Miman Toshi~ (NTV,1997) es Mori *Hoken Chousa Shigarami Tarou no Jikenbo Kijin Jiken (TBS,1997) es Shunichi Yoneda Películas * Hidamari no Kanojo (2013) *Kakushi Toride no San Akunin / The Last Princess (2008) Musashi *Hana Yori Dango Final (2008) es Domyoji Tsukasa *Kiiroi Namida (2007) *Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru / I Love My Younger Sister (2007) es Yori *Tokyo Tower (2004) es Kōji *Pika☆☆nchi Life is Hard dakara Happy (2004) es Bon *Pika☆nchi Life is Hard dakedo Happy (2002) es Bon *Shinjuku Tanteidan Shonen (Shinjuku Boy Detectives) (1998) Canciones en Solitario *We wanna funk, we need a funk (2012) *Shake it ! (2011) *Come back to me (2010) *Wish (jazz version) (2009) *Naked (2008) *YabaiYabai Yabai (2007) *Tell me what you wanna be (2006) *W/Me (2005) *La familia (2004) *Don't cry (2003) *Touch the breath (2003) *Key of life (2002) *One more time One more chance (2002) *I want you back (2001) *Superstar (2000) Anuncios Publicitarios *Je l`aime - Fasio (2013) *GREE Go! smarephone (2012-2013) *GOO.N (2012) *Nissan "PURE DRIVE" (2012-2013) *Meiji Crispy´s (2012-2013) *Nitendo 3DS - Mario Kart 7 (2011) *Meiji Milk Chocolate (2011-2013) *Hot Pepper Beauty (2011-2012) *Kirin, Es hora! de recoger la comida deliciosa japonesa (2011) *Message from Japan - Arashi Tourism Ambassadors(2011) *Nintendo 3DS - La leyenda de Zelda (2011) *Nitendo 3DS (2011) *エリ エール Elleair (2010-2013) *Aerolinea JAL (2010-2013) *Hitachi aplicance (2010-2013) *Nintendo Wii en wii Party (2010-2011) *Nintendo Wiii en Mario Kart (2010-2011) *Kirin Green Heart (2010-2013) *FASIO Kose (2010-2012) *KFC "pote-pie" winter season (2009-2011) *Au by KDDI (2008 - 2011) *Pepsi Nex (2008) *Aerolineas Aerolineas "ANA" (2008) *C1000 Lemon vitamin (2007) *House foods en Tongari Corn (2007 - 2010) *Cocacola (2003) *McDonald (2000) *Pino Programa de Variedades *嵐の明日に架ける旅 (2011-2012) NHK ep1 *MC 放送の「世界1のSHOW　TIME (2011- ) TV Nippon *MC Kōhaku Uta Gassen (2010-2012) NHK *Arashi ni Shiyagare (2010 - ) TV Nippon *Arashi Challenge week sp (2009) TV Nippon ep1 *VS Arashi (2008 - ) Fuji Television *Himitsu no Arashi-chan (2008 - ) TBS *Golden Rush Arashi (2007 - 2008) Fuji Television *Mago Mago Arashi (2005 - 2007) Fuji Television *Utawara Hot Hit 10 (2005 - 2007) TV Nippon *MC 24 horas television (2004, 2008, 2012) TV Nippon *Arashi no Waza-Ari (2004 - 2005) Fuji Television *D no Arashi (2003 - 2005) TV Nippon *Nama Arashi (2002 - 2004) Fuji Television *C no Arashi (2002 - 2003) TV Nippon *Uso Japan! (2001 - 2003) TBS *Mayonaka no Arashi (2001 - 2002) TV Nippon Programa de Radio *Arashi JUN STYLE en FM NACK5 79.5MHz (2002 -2011) Obras de Teatro *Aa, Kouya (2011) es Shinji Shinjuku *Byakuya no Onna Kishi Valkyrie (Valkyrie of the White Night) (2006) es Sasuke Kūhibi *East of Eden (2005) es Carl Trask *West Side Story (2004) es Bernardo *Stand By Me (1997) es Teddy Premios *'72a Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor por- Lucky Seven (2012) *'Voce Beauty Awards 2010:' Mejor CM de Belleza por CM Fasio Kose Mascara liner *'14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer)': Mejor Actor Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (Fuji TV, 2010) *'13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring)': Mejor Actor por Smile (TBS, 2009) *'61st Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor por Smile (TBS, 2009) *'GQ Japan Men of the Year 2008 Awards: '''GQ Hombre del año 2008 en la categoria de cantante y actor *'53rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor por Bambino! (NTV, 2007) *'11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring): Mejor Actor por Bambino! (NTV, 2007) *'''10th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix(Jan-Mar 07): Mejor Actor de Reparto por Hana Yori Dango 2(TBS, 2007) *'47th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Hana Yori Dango (TBS, 2005) *'33rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Gokusen (NTV, 20 02) Curiosidades *'Grupo J-pop: 'Arashi *'Color favorito: '''Morado y negro. *'Comida favorita:' Miso. *'Cantante favorita:Aiko '''Aficiones e intereses: Música, cine, teatro, fotografía, lectura, mangas, coleccionar dvd's y anteojos. Le gustan las alturas y el peligro como el skydiving, climbing, bungee jump, surf. *'Lo que le desagrada:'No le gusta que lo toquen a menos que sea él quien dé pauta a ello. *'Lo que le gusta de un mujer:'Su cabello y sus ojos. *Es el más joven de [[Arashi|'Arashi']] ; ideólogo y líder de sus conciertos. *Ha reconocido en muchas ocasiones que admira a su compañero y líder, Ohno Satoshi. *Entre sus mejores amigos se encuentran Oguri Shun, Ikuta Toma, Takizawa Hideaki. *Otros grandes amigos suyos son sus compañeros de grupo (Aiba Masaki, Sakurai Sho y Ninomiya Kazunari). *Su apodo Do-S se lo ganó por su actitud neurótica y distante, pues es bastante reacio al contacto con personas que no conoce. También por no tener reparos en decir lo que piensa. *Escribió la canción "La Familia" para conmemorar el 5º aniversario de su grupo Arashi . *Fue el primer hombre japonés en aparecer en la portada de la revista Marie Claire de Japón. *Es miope y usa gafas (aunque generalmente lleva lentes de contacto). También llevó aparato dental de pequeño. *Cuando iba en segundo grado, se atravesó la calle sin fijarse y fue atropellado por una van. A pesar de estar muy lastimado, cuando la ambulancia llegó, él ya estaba de pie, sonriendo y disculpándose por ser tan travieso. *Ha expresado una admiración profunda por el presidente de su agencia, Johnny Kitagawa, describiéndolo como la influencia más grande en su vida. *Durante una cena en junio del 2006, pasó a formar parte de un grupo no oficial nombrado “'NO BORDER'” junto a Yamashita Tomohisa de NEWS, Shingo Murakami de Kanjani8, Satou Atsuhiro, Ikuta Toma,Domoto Koichi de Kinki Kids, Yamaguchi Tatsuya de TOKIO y Takizawa Hideaki de Tackey & Tsubasa; evitando así las formalidades sempai-kouhai. A cada miembro se le asignó un color específico: blanco, negro, rojo, rosa, púrpura, dorado, azul y gris pero hasta la fecha no se sabe a quién pertenecen dichos colores. *Es un Gran fan de 'Janet Jackson '. *Para aceptar el papel de Domyoji Tsukasa en el popular DORAMA Hana Yori Dango, exigió que Oguri Shun actuara con él como Hanazawa Rui y que el tema de entrada de la serie estuviera interpretada por un tema de Arashi . *Era confundido siempre con su hermana mayor eso provocaba que se molestara . *Conocido por ser una especie de «fashion-guru». *Fan de la saga Harry Potter. *Antes de ser parte de Arashi fue parte de un grupo llamado MAIN *El 2 de Febrero de 2010 sufio un leve accidente automovillistico por el mal tiempo que tenia Japon en en ese tiempo, golpeó la parte frontal del auto que se encontraba esperando por la señal de cruce en Meguro-ku, nadie resulto herido. *Espera su primer hijo con la profesora Ferghy Zuñiga cuya residencia es en chile, el constantemente la va a visitar. Galería Matsumoto_Jun.jpg jun_matsumoto56890.jpg 456788955.jpg Jun 0155678.jpg 4LOVLIA.jpg tumblr_ljkdrndDlD1qi2j4po1_r1_500.jpg normal_os_281401-arashi_04.jpg 1511.jpg 4102339947_3185a4056e.jpg tumblr_lp2gdtcKKg1qfb2qh.jpg 50738_640.jpg tumblr_m5lub2lWPk1rq35yzo1_1280.jpg _________24534.jpg|matsujun 206008_465651163468691_2072926743_n.jpg Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JActor Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JPresentador Categoría:Johnny's Entertainment